


[podfic] Wash That Man (right out of my hair)

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 8 (2018), Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fantasizing, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sex, Two Guys Chilling In A Hot Tub, five feet apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: When Steve sees the hot guy showering in the Avengers Mountain communal showers, he's interested immediately.Then he discovers it's Tony that he's spent the last few minutes lusting after.The last thing Steve Rogers ever expected to do was have to develop a way to hide his attraction to Tony Stark. Chanting villain names seems to do it, but how long will that work for?(Maybe he can also blame the hot tub?)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[podfic] Wash That Man (right out of my hair)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wash That Man (right out of my hair)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943740) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> This podfic is a holiday gift for Mizzy, who wanted it for MTH and yelled loudly about not getting to ask for it. I love you very much, worm queen <3
> 
> Thank you to Cathalinaheart for beta-listening, you're a gem of a human. 
> 
> To everyone else, as always, I hope you enjoy listening and have a great day!

[Wash That Man (right out of my hair)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YipzziFkQgwfdqfjpxP6jDi58bXBn7BA)

57:45 

Music: Fever by Peggy Lee

Cover art by: Cathalinaheart


End file.
